User talk:BoredMatt
Welcome! Hi, welcome to Wikination, the Lovia wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:BoredMatt page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ooswesthoesbes (Talk) 20:26, January 10, 2011 :Howdy Matt, be welcome! If I can be of any help... Cristian Latin 20:28, January 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Hi man! I seem to remember your name from the althist wiki, is that right? How did you hear about this site? Semyon 20:52, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :Welcome brother! Very glad to have you with us. If you wanna join a political party, the doors of CCPL are wide open for you! Pierius Magnus 20:58, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for the advertisement on poor little AltHist. We don't get many visitors :/. Anyways, thank you for the offer, but I'm still checking out all the parties (though I am leaning towards CCPL, me being a crazy Calvinist). BoredMatt 21:07, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Well I actually love "poor little AltHist" and watch it every once in a while and read the crazy stories you guys come up with. Kinda cool, actually. It's that kind of creativity that makes you guys just perfect for wikination! :) Pierius Magnus 21:11, January 10, 2011 (UTC) : I never got Althistory wikia...I guess beacuse i'm to stupid . Welcome, I see you Ron Paul-esque...not my cup of tea but your deffently welcome! Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 21:27, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Minarchism You're right, never heard of that . We're not so used to the minarchist movement in Europe, I guess. But I think it's interesting, especially on a wiki/in a country like this. Cristian Latin 22:09, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :I too thought it was a spelling error... Boy do I feel awfully stupid right now... like the uneducated farmer I really are. Pierius Magnus 22:11, January 10, 2011 (UTC) : :And to think that I'm the farmer ;D. Is there anything remotely resembling a minarchist/classical liberal party in Europe these days? BoredMatt 22:20, January 10, 2011 (UTC) ::In Holland we have the VVD, which is just a little classical liberal. Certainly there are several conservative liberal parties in Europe (see GB), however I do not think that they really emphasize to limit government power to such a far point if I can call it like this. Mostly they are in favor of a bit more limited government though, which I think is good. Cristian Latin 22:27, January 10, 2011 (UTC) ::I see. Well, on a related note, what's the most libertarian-ish party in Lovian politics? BoredMatt 22:40, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :::The center-left social-democratic Walden claims to be Libertarian. They are very progressive - and partners of the Communists (they've been discussing a potential coalition lately). Cristian Latin 22:43, January 10, 2011 (UTC) ::However the CCPL is the only Christian party around - and is economically not quite as rightist as one would be lead to expect. :) Pierius Magnus 22:46, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Lol, thing is I am uberright economically :/. either way, I think I'll go with the CCPL for the moment. BoredMatt 23:16, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah I noticed. Thing is we're the only rightist party around :P You're more then welcome Cristian Latin 09:31, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey There I just want to say "Hi" again, and give you a little more info on the people here (it took me months to understand the history of this wiki, so I think you could use this bit of info). The people you need to know around here are: *Note: Unless otherwise mentioned, everyone here is from Europe (Belgium, the Netherlands, and the UK). Keep in mind that almost everyone here is atheist, except Ygo A. Donia, Latin, Ilava, and maybe Villanova. *User:DimiTalen (Dimi), aka King Dimitri I of Lovia (not in a party). Creator of this site. Almost always around, especially when his exams are over (in February). Writes for TNCT, generally accepted as the #2 newspaper in the nation. *User:Regalorium, aka Yuri Medvedev (CPL.nm). De facto leader of CPL.nm. Smart guy, been around a long time. He's active around the same time as DimiTalen. *User:American Eagle, aka Arthur Jefferson (None/LAP). Less around than others, but nonetheless important. A non-inscrit member of the LAP. He's one of the historic "Big Three" of Lovia, along with Dimi and Medvedev. *User:Pierlot, aka Pierlot McCrooke (changes a lot; currently CPL.nm). Super-unstable, member of CPL.nm, recently banned. He's behind almost all crime and controversy in this nation. You may hear his name tossed around. *User:Ooswesthoesbes, aka Oos Wes Ilava (CCPL). Leader of the CCPL, a rather stable man, been around a long time. *User:Pierius Magnus, aka Ygo August Donia(CCPL). He used to be August Magnus Donia, but was killed, and then became Ygo. Member of the CCPL, and is possibly the most conservative stable member of the nation. A true bad-ass. *User:Bucurestean, aka Cristian Latin (CCPL). Formerly Alexandru Latin, but was assassinated following his role as a whistleblower in the Villanova exchange of votes controversy. He's been around a long time. *User:Crystalbeastdeck09, aka Marcus Villanova (Walden). From New York. Younger than others, less stable, but more fun-loving than others. He writes for Nova Times, which is the #3 newspaper of the nation. *User:Horton11, aka Justin Abrahams (Walden). From the East Coast. Not very stable at all, and to honest has a rather low quality of editing. Not a current member of congress, but is in the elections. Among the younger members, with inconsistent activity (come-again leave-again). *User:Armachedes, aka Edward Hannis (CCPL). From California. That's me. I was missing for a while last year, but I'm here to stay now. Formerly Walden, I changed to CCPL following a series of shameful events. Only atheist in the CCPL. I write for LQ, generally accepted as the #1 newspaper of the nation. There's a short summary of the nation, and I hoped it helped a little. There are other people out there, but they're rather inactive right now, taken that January is generally a busy time for people. Btw, if you think you recognize me, you do. I edited at one time on AltHist. I'm the dude who made Aralia and the subsequent war against Socialist Siberia on the 1983DD timeline. Anyhow, good luck and I hope you can gain citizenship and stick around in this great nation. You'll see for yourself the effects it has on your outlook on politics. It's an amazing application, and great ideas will quickly form. Write books, contribute to a newspaper (possibly your own), get into politics. Edward Hannis 00:48, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Dayum! Thanks for the rundown. I don't think I was around on 1983DD when you were editing, but I do remember reading about the war. Anyways, thanks again. BoredMatt 00:58, January 11, 2011 (UTC) :No prob. By the way, getting those 50 edits in 4 days is pretty important. In the meantime, you should get a home. I'd recommend getting a place in Artista, Noble City, Sylvania. I don't live there myself, but it's a nice neighborhood, plus it's near the Capitol. Edward Hannis 02:13, January 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Or, you could live in the King Arthur Apartments. They are in Downtown, Noble City, right near the Capitol. Horton11 :::It's all right. I'm not offended at the fact that I'm not mentioned... not at all... *sniff* Semyon 18:52, January 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::@Edward: Do you have any special interest in Central Asia? (I ask because I used to live in Kyrgyzstan.) Semyon 20:36, January 11, 2011 (UTC) :::: ::::Whoa you lived in Kyrgyzstan? Wild, man, that's wild. BoredMatt 20:52, January 11, 2011 (UTC) :I'm definitly unstable, i could never define myself but that's it Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 21:42, January 11, 2011 (UTC) :Unstable people are the best. 'Nuf said. BoredMatt 21:50, January 11, 2011 (UTC) ::@Semyon: Forgot. Sorry. :P. And you lived in Kyrgyrgrystan (I will not spell check that, thank you very much)? That's somewhat gnarly. Bet it doesn't get as many chicks as saying you're from Paris. . ::@Marcus: I tried to stay reasonable and "fair and balanced" (:P). You have tendencies of making unreasonable decisions; the controversy, the hospital-creation rampage, encouraging Horton to continue his Ramsley rampage with your own family, etc. I have no problem with you, but that's not to say I don't have anything against you. ::@BoredMatt: Agreed. Edward Hannis 00:10, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :: ::I like this site =D! Anyways, Ed, I had just gotten a house a Clave Rock right before you posted your avice on housing :/. I'm pretty happy with it, though. BoredMatt 00:15, January 12, 2011 (UTC) ::: Well, just 17 more edits, waiting till the day of tomorrow, and then you'll be citizen of this nation Cristian Latin 14:45, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :: And then you'll be able to help your conservative buddies into congress, and propose a bill or two yourself. Pierius Magnus 15:02, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :: :: It's gonna happen :D BoredMatt 21:02, January 12, 2011 (UTC) The Brigade If you want, you may join the Brigade. We have no armed forces and our police is weak and not properly armed. Perhaps you would like to have your character join our only (unofficial) armed forces? You could become an officer and help protect Donia Castle if you like. Also the Federal Police would be an option, for a career. :) Pierius Magnus 20:17, January 11, 2011 (UTC) :I have to respectfully decline. Check my persons' talk page for my little rant. BoredMatt 20:53, January 11, 2011 (UTC) I'll reply there, then. Pierius Magnus 20:57, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Welcome to Clave Rock! Welcome to beautiful Clave Rock! Martha Van Ghent 21:26, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you! I take it you are the governor of Sylvania? BoredMatt 22:10, January 12, 2011 (UTC) ::She is indeed :) 06:27, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Citizen Dimitri, how about you make this fellow a citizen too? He meets all the requirements and he seems like a great addition to the nation! :P Pierius Magnus 10:23, January 16, 2011 (UTC)